When the clouds come apart
by lemerly
Summary: "Grandpa what's a car accident? What did the policeman mean when he said sorry? I want my mom and my dad, when are they coming home grandpa?" how was Solomon ment to answer this questions? How was he ment to tell a four year old his parent's weren't ever coming home again? [One shot!] *Complete*


**I was in the mood to do another one shot this just came out of nowhere to be honest with you. Anyhoo Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh just this little one shot**

**Summary: "Grandpa what's a car accident? What did the policeman mean when he said sorry? I want my mom and my dad, when are they coming home grandpa?" how was Solomon ment to answer this questions? How was he ment to tell a four year old his parent's weren't ever coming home again?**

"Grandpa what's a car accident? What did the policeman mean when he said sorry? I want my mom and my dad, when are they coming home grandpa?" a small four year old Yugi asked his grandpa looking up at him with an innocence only a child could possess.

Solomon was at a complete loss for words. How was he meant to explain this to a small child? How was he meant to tell a small child his parents weren't ever coming home? The police had told him it had been an accident, that it was quick and that they felt no pain. But of course they'd say that, that's what they say to everyone to help the families feel better. Since no one wants to hear that their loved ones last moments were in searing pain, with blood pumping out of their body at a steady but rapid rate.

He looked down when he felt small chubby hands pull on the front of his tear stained shirt. He sent a sad smile down at his only grandson it didn't take a genius to figure out something was wrong. Yugi even knew and he hadn't even been told anything yet. It had been left up to Solomon to do it since he was all that was left of the Motou family since his son Yami had died earlier that day in an accident with his wife on their way to go pick Yugi up from a party at his friend Ryou's house. The car had spun out of control on some black ice and had landed in a ditch.

How would he feel when he was older and found it his parents died going to collect him? Small and all as he was the old man knew that he'd blame himself, that that one tiny detail would eat away at the poor boy for the rest of his life.

"Grandpa where's my mom? When is she coming home?" how was he going to answer that simple question? Yugi wasn't ment to see or hear any of that conversation with the officer. Solomon had collected him from the party instead and since there was no word from his son and daughter in law he'd put Yugi up to bed in his house above the game shop.

He didn't hear the tiny pitter patter of footsteps as Yugi crept down the stairs clutching onto his care bear blanket. Why did he stop and stay half way down on the stairs and listen? He should have been asleep. Little Yugi never should have heard those cruel words.

_I'm sorry Mr Motou there's been a terrible accident…. _

Solomon hadn't needed to hear anymore he could piece all the little details together and it painted an ugly, ugly picture.

It was only when little Yugi sneezed on the stairs did Solomon notice the little boy holding onto the railing with both hands. How wasn't he scared? The light over the stairs had been turned off the only light was what was coming from the living room and the fire. He never liked the dark.

He'd told the officer he'd be back in a minute and climbed the stairs with weary legs and teary eyes to his grandson whose only question was

_Grandpa are you ok?_

Of course he'd told Yugi he was fine, what else could he have said. Yugi must have been tired since he had already fallen asleep on the old man's shoulders before they had even reached his room. He'd tucked Yugi in and went to finish his conversation with the nice man downstairs.

But the little spikey haired boy was getting impatient now as he looked up at him worriedly. Then it struck him he'd tell Yugi what his father had told him when his mother had passed way only alter it a little bit since he was only small when it happened too. He took a deep breath in and readied himself for a long and painful conversation. He picked Yugi up and settled him back down on his knee in a more comfortable position.

"Yugi your mom won't be coming home for a long time sh-"

"What about my dad then? I miss them I didn't mean to be so cross with them when I went to the party. I didn't want to get Ryou that board game I wanted to get him a nerf gun cuz that's what he wanted. When are they coming home? My belly doesn't feel well and I want to say sorry"

Yugi really wasn't making this any easier for him. Not at all.

"Yugi your mom and dad are gone to a better place, you're going to be staying with me from now on would you like that?" Yugi didn't answer though instead he looked down at the knee he was sitting on with his eyebrows furrowed.

"What better place? Can I go there too?"

"It's a special place Yugi and everyone goes there when it's their time. It's called heaven"

"When can I go to heaven grandpa can't I go now? Can you bring me there?"

"No Yugi I can't bring you there, not yet. Your mommy and daddy won't be coming home Yugi there in heaven now looking down at you. They'll always be there even if you can't see them or hear them their there watching out for you always."

"B-but didn't they want to stay with me grandpa? Why didn't they take me with them" it seemed only now Yugi was starting to realise where heaven was. His mother had explained this all to him once but he'd forgotten all about it. His small round amethyst eyes started tearing up just like his grandpa, the gold bangs that were just starting to grow in seemed just that bit duller that bit limper.

"No Yugi of course they wanted to stay with you. Of course they did and don't ever thing otherwise. It's just one of those things we have no control over. They loved you Yugi don't you ever doubt that"

_Mommy explained all this to me once. She said that when you die you go to heaven that it's a perfect place to live._

"Grandpa h-how d-did they d-die?" now that caught Solomon off guard. Why would a four year old need to know this. He had tears streaming down his face without any sign of stopping. He'd rubbed his eyes with the side of his hands to try and stop them from falling but that only resulted in the bottoms of his eyes to become red and sore.

"I'll tell you when you're older Yugi. I'll tell you when you're older." Solomon hadn't a clue what to do or say after that. So he did what his gut was telling him and picked that heartbroken child up and held him in close. They stayed like that for what felt like hours with Yugi's hands tugging and holding onto Solomon's hair as he cried.

"Grandpa" Yugi's small voice whispered into his shirt.

"Ya"

"Can I still talk to them?"

"Of course you can Yugi. You can tell them whatever you want. And if you'd like I can bring you to visit where their buried with a huge bunch of flowers at the weekend. How does that sound?" the only answer he got was Yugi nodding his head on his shoulder.

"I love you grandpa" Yugi said sadly but sounded like he was on the verge of falling asleep and hugged into Solomon again.

"Love you too Yugi" Yugi stayed like that for a few minutes after before Solomon felt the arms around his neck loosen and the faint sound of Yugi's snores reached his ears letting him know he had finally fallen asleep.

_That went better than I thought it would. I just hope I'll be enough to fill in for his mother and father._

It was a huge shoe to fill and he doubted he'd be able to do it. But he'd give it his best try.

Solomon didn't move Yugi up into his bed that night nor did he go to sleep in his own room. Instead without sitting up he reached over and got a blanket that was left sitting on the chair and covered them both with it and fell asleep for the night. Each of them relying on the other for comfort. Since it was just the two of the now, the two of them against the world.

And you know what they're doing just fine with just each other.

**Well like I said this was just a real quick 30 minute long thing I wanted to do. It's pretty late here right now so if there are any mistakes in it I'll read over it again tomorrow. Don't forget to review please :p**

**Till next time!**


End file.
